


Storm on the Horizon

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The D would bring forth a storm, they say. But what if there isn't one D, but four?





	1. New Residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, the mouth opens, and a single word is uttered.
> 
> 'Family'.
> 
> That word alone was what began the most epic journey to come.

Birds flew through the sunlit sky, without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, the same was not true for those inhabiting the world below. 

It was not true for the pair of humans in dark cloaks watching them either.

"This is Foosha Village." the taller one said "According to the rumors, it can offer us exactly what we seek. Isn't that right, partner?"

"That's right, partner." the shorter one agreed "But first off, let's find some place to stay, then we can make further plans."

"Maybe I can help with that?" a new voice interrupted

Both of the new arrivals looked up, only to see a young woman looking at them.

"I am Makino." the woman introduced herself "I own the bar here. I am sure I can provide some accommodations for you." 

"Oh, yes, most definitely." the shorter figure said "Thank you for your hospitality."

"So what brings you to Foosha?" Makino inquired

At this, both of the newcomers froze.

"Let's just say we're looking for something which means the world to both of us." the shorter figure said softly "What we seek is the greatest treasure in the world."

"Might I ask you for a small favor from you, then?" Makino looked at them with warm eyes "My friend lives up in the mountain, and I want to bring her a cake for her birthday. Would you like to accompany me there?"

-x-

The mountain was a place of excitement for those who lived there and knew the surrounding area well, and a place of danger to those who didn't.

Makino and her two escorts ascended the slopes with relative ease.

"We're here." Makino finally said "Now, my friend is a bit on a wild side, and those living with her even more so."

As if summoned by her, three young boys - two black-haired ones and a blond one - ran past, crowding around an orange-haired woman who had just stepped out of the cottage.

"Hello, Dadan." Makino addressed the woman politely "I brought you cake."

"Cake is good." Dadan's eyes lit up "Especially when certain someones are causing you more headache than you can handle. Anyway, nice to see you again, Makino. Who are your companions?"

"We are just adventurers." the taller figure announced

"I am Luffy!" the shortest boy exclaimed

He was by their side in milliseconds, and the other two boys approached them as well, albeit reluctantly

"These are my brothers, Ace and Sabo!" Luffy exclaimed brightly 

At this, both of the newcomers froze once again.

"You seem like nice people." Luffy said "What brings you here?"

"We are actually treasure seekers." the taller figure said "We're looking for the greatest treasure in the world."

"And I think we might have found it." the shorter one added "Do you know what the greatest treasure is?"

"No." Luffy admitted, looking at them with an unabashed curiosity "What is it?"

"Family!" both figures said in tandem "We want to adopt all three of you. How about we take them off your hands?"

"That would be appreciated." Dadan agreed "Though beware of Garp. He is scary, and he views those three as his grandsons."

-x-

"Our plan is progressing smoothly." the taller figure said "Soon, we'll have what we came here to find, and then......we'll have everything."

"Gol D. Roger." the shorter one read from the newspaper "He obtained everything that the world has to offer. Wealth, fame and power."

"No, not everything." the taller figure approached the sleeping boys and ran a finger across Ace's cheek "But if all goes as planned, I will have everything indeed. All I need is my family."


	2. The Curse of Being a Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Rouge face the first hurdle in their quest, and quickly learn that some issues can't be solved that easily.
> 
> AKA Roger solves the problem the only way he knows how: by beating people up

"So what do you say?" Sabo gave their new caretakers a hopeful look

"You have some decent techniques." Roger praised "However, the one I have the highest hopes for is this little squirt. He'll be the next Pirate King. He is one of the people closest to fulfilling the former one's legacy."

He emphasized his words by ruffling Luffy's hair.

"He speaks about this all the time." Sabo agrees

"Right." Ace picks up his pipe with stormy expression "I am gonna go into woods, find some food for us."

Before anyone could say anything, he was off.

"What's up with that?" Roger asked, training his eyes on Sabo

"It's complicated." Sabo looked at him nervously "Two years ago, some thugs told him he should die for his blood and that he should apologize for being born in the first place. Your words about legacy probably triggered him.

At this, Sabo found himself in the center of an overwhelming pressure, courtesy of Roger, while Rouge turned to him with a murderous glare.

"Who?" she demanded, as the image of a tiny, helpless baby in her arms appeared in her memory "Tell me who!"

"Yeah, do tell us, son." Roger was positively oozing with bloodlust.

Shaking, Sabo gave them the names, and they were off before he could try and reason with them.

-x-

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rouge smiled at her husband

"We probably blew our cover, didn't we?" Roger let out a long sigh "Ah well, I don't regret it."

"True." Rouge agreed "We did it for our baby." 

"Damn straight." Roger boasted "No one touches my family and gets away with it. Especially not our biological son."

Then he heard a small gasp. He quickly whipped his head around, only to find himself staring at Ace's eyes.

Ace promptly turned around and fled, not bothering to look back.

"Damn." Roger muttered under his breath "This......didn't go well."

-x-

Ace ran, and ran, until his legs gave out, forcing him to take a break next to a tree.

Voices rang out in his head. Cruel, mocking voices.

Voices telling him that he shouldn't exist.

That he should apologize for existing.

Maybe this was a way to do it, his mind decided. He took a knife from his belt. 

He raised it high up in the air, tip facing downwards, ready to bring it down.

Ready to destroy the miserable existence that plagued the world for the last ten years.

To destroy the abomination that killed their own mother.

A hand came out of nowhere and halted him, preventing the intended outcome. 

He looked at his former caretaker with disdain.

"Mind your own business, Dadan." he scoffed "You were one of the people who wanted this exact outcome."

"Maybe." Dadan said "But I still admired your father. He was best among the best."

"Did he put you up to this?" Ace demanded "Because if he had, you can tell him to shove it."

"No." Dadan looked amused "I came here on my own. But let me give you a piece of advice: don't do something like this again. Try to live, for Luffy and Sabo......for Garp, Makino and myself......and......don't throw a life your mother gave you away."


End file.
